List of Baby Hazel's Clothes
Baby Hazel has a lot of clothes. Most of the time, she has pigtails. In some games, she doesn't have pigtails. The hair clips are different in some games. Baby Hazel sometimes wear uniforms. They are white in color and blue at the edge. Baby Hazel Funtime Hair clip: Hot pink bow BabyHazelFuntimeClothes1.png|Dress with pink, white, and dark blue stripes at the end. BabyHazelFuntimeClothes2.png|Purple clothes with Hello Kitty and Mimi in it, along with a diaper. BabyHazelFuntimeClothes3.png|Blue t-shirt with a orange and red bib. BabyHazelFuntimeClothes4.png|Pink sparkling dress BabyHazelFuntimeClothes5.png|Teal sparkling dress Baby Hazel Gingerbread House Hair clip: Hot pink bow BabyHazelGingerbreadHouseClothes1.png|Red sparkling dress with two green bows and a tiny image of Santa Claus Baby Hazel Brushing Time Hair clip: Hot pink bow BabyHazelBrushingTimeClothes1.png|Pink pajamas with spots BabyHazelBrushingTimeClothes2.png|Blue Clothes Baby Hazel Hair Care Hair clip: Red bow, blue bow, rose bow, and pink bow BabyHazelHairCareClothes1.png|Pink t-shirt with a blue flower BabyHazelHairCareClothes2.png|Green dress BabyHazelHairCareClothes3.png|Yellow shirt with violet overalls Baby Hazel Goes Sick Hair clip: Blue bow BabyHazelGoesSickClothes1.png|Teal sweater with stripes, teal trousers, orange socks with yellow stripes, and a yellow and orange scarf BabyHazelGoesSickClothes2.png|Teal shirt with star on it BabyHazelGoesSickClothes3.png|Blue dress with a white ribbon Baby Hazel At Beach Hair clip: Hot pink and blue bow BabyHazelAtBeachClothes1.png|Yellow-green dress with dots BabyHazelAtBeachClothes2.png|Green, blue, and pink swimsuit BabyHazelAtBeachClothes3.png|Pink tank top with shorts Baby Hazel Skin Care Hair clip: Pink bow BabyHazelSkinCareClothes1.png|Brown hat, pink and white jacket, purple jeans, and brown shoes BabyHazelSkinCareClothes2.png|Red Clothes, pants with red and white stripes, white socks BabyHazelSkinCareClothes3.png|Pink and white hat, pink and white dress, dark pink socks. Baby Hazel Bed Time Hair clip: Hot pink and blue bow BabyHazelBedTimeClothes1.png|Purple tank top with white dots BabyHazelBedTimeClothes2.png|Blue pajamas Baby Hazel Gardening Time Hair clip: pink bow with mickey mouse BabyHazelGardeningTimeClothes1.png|Gardening dress, gloves and rubber boots Baby Hazel Learns Shapes Hair clip: Pink and dark blue bow BabyHazelLearnsShapesClothes1.png|Red shirt BabyHazelLearnsShapesClothes2.png|Blue dress with white dots, flip-flops BabyHazelLearnsShapesClothes3.png|Purple dress with yellow flower Baby Hazel In Kitchen Hair clip: Hot pink and blue bow BabyHazelInKitchenClothes1.png|White shirt with blue overalls BabyHazelInKitchenClothes2.png|Lime green tank top Baby Hazel Pet Care Hair clip: Green and pink bow BabyHazelPetCareClothes1.png|Pink dress with flip-flops Baby Hazel In Disneyland Hair clip: Red BabyHazelInDisneylandClothes1.png|Red dress with light pink dots, pink hat with light pink flowers, hot pink sunglasses, and shoes with dots and bow on it Baby Hazel Hygiene Care Hair clip: Pink clovers BabyHazelHygieneCareClothes1.png|Blue jacket, Yellow shirt with a bear, purple jeans, and light blue shoes BabyHazelHygieneCareClothes2.png|Dark pink dress with white flowers and a ribbon, blue slippers Baby Hazel Playdate Hair clip: Hot pink and blue bow BabyHazelPlaydateClothes1.png Baby Hazel Goldfish Hair clip: Red BabyHazelGoldfishClothes.png|White dress with red, blue and green flowers, and flip flops. Baby Hazel Dental Care Hair clip: Hot pink bow BabyHazelDentalCareClothes1.png|Red dress with dots on it BabyHazelDentalCareClothes2.png|Hot pink pajama Baby Hazel Backyard Party Hair clip: Hot pink and blue bow BabyHazelBackyardPartyClothes1.png|Green vest and purple shorts BabyHazelBackyardPartyClothes2.png|White dress with pink flowers, along with flip flop Baby Hazel Halloween Party Hair clip: Red BabyHazelHalloweenPartyClothes1.png|Purple dress with white dots BabyHazelHalloweenPartyClothes2.png|Fairy dress with wings and necklace. Baby Hazel In Preschool BabyHazelInPreschoolClothes1.png|Purple and pink pajamas with a flower in the middle BabyHazelInPreschoolClothes2.png|Old version of the school uniform - pink shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. Baby Hazel Thanksgiving Day Hair clip: Red BabyHazelThanksgivingDayClothes1.png|Pink and purple dress BabyHazelThanksgivingDayClothes2.png Baby Hazel Stomach Care Hair clip: Green BabyHazelStomachCareClothes1.png|White and green dress with polka dots BabyHazelStomachCareClothes2.png|White dress with red shirt. Baby Hazel Christmas Time Hair clip: red BabyHazelChristmasTimeClothes1.png|Red dress with a yellow bow BabyHazelChristmasTimeClothes2.png|red dress with dots all over Baby Hazel New Year Party Hair clip: Red, Purple bow BabyHazelNewYearPartyClothes1.png|Red dress with black polka dots BabyHazelNewYearPartyClothes2.png|Purple dress Baby Hazel Craft Time Hair clip: Hot pink bow BabyHazelCraftTimeClothes1.png|Yellow dress with red and blue stripes BabyHazelCraftTimeClothes2.png|Old uniform - white shirt, red tie, red skirt and black shoes. Baby Hazel Newborn Baby Hair clip: Pink bow BabyHazelNewbornBabyClothes1.png|Yellow-green clothes Baby Hazel Fishing Time BabyHazelFishingTimeClothes1.png|Red dress with white polka dots and daisy in the middle BabyHazelFishingTimeClothes2.png|With life jacket Category:List of Baby Hazel characters Category:Lists Category:Baby Hazel